


Adrift

by StarLight_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Human, Stars, dragon - Freeform, gender neutral reader, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Dragon/pseuds/StarLight_Dragon
Summary: A Star Dragons thoughts as he ventures through space
Kudos: 1





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the feeling I've gotten from looking at the stars and the night sky for as long as I can remember... somber I guess is the right word... or maybe lonely... those scattered specks of light, that light up the night sky never ceases to invoke those feelings within me... plus I'm a dragon in spirit.

Space is vast, isn't it? 

The endless sea of stars... that shine in the dark... the lanterns that cut through the black void.... the rest stops on my journey.... the coalescense of the base elements of life itself.... and the forger of plani- 

Sorry about that, it's not often I get to talk with anyone I tend to ramble on sometimes... anyway as I was saying.... The nebulas that birth the stars themselves.... the space debris and gasses that drift endlessly through the vast cosmos... as I do... The planets teeming with life... as a star dragon I am immortal... I have seen the rise and fall of countless civilisations during my journey... it's always the same... life flourishes on a newly born world... it evolves... it builds... it rises... 

It _falls...._

_Heh_ sorry again, I can get broody sometimes too

All of it pages of the story of the universe... 

.....and of my journey too... 

Where am I going you ask?... 

I myself do not know... I just fly through the endless expanse of the cosmos... adrift in this sea of darkness and light... passively watching the universe's constant expansion... 

_Huh..._ You ever wonder what it's expanding into?... I myself have been curious about the answer to that question for some time now... maybe one day I'll get an answer... 

...aren't you on a journey of your own human?... we both must return to our travels... our time together was brief but enjoyable.... I'll never forget you human...

Huh? One last question? Very well ask away...

How I came into being?... 

I was born of the cosmos... of the stars...

I am a _Star_ dragon after all....

I know not of my purpose... except to drift endlessly among the stars... where I am at home... 

I know not if I'm alone in the universe... or if there is others like me... if there are I have yet to see them...

Oh... do not worry about me... I am content with my existence... I am not lonely... for sometimes... I meet those like you... adrift as I am... searching for something in this sea of stars... those who I can tell the story's of my journey to... 

What is it you seek from the universe?...

Is it knowledge?... sapiant life?... a home?... or are you like me?... just wandering?... 

That's what you seek?... interesting... 

Our time together grows short... we both must continue on our journeys through the universe... wherever they may lead us...

I hope we meet again... I hope you find what you are looking for...

_Goodbye human..._


End file.
